my little pony friendship is magic:harmony crusaders
by catcatpuss66
Summary: Sort of a sequel to mlp fim. The elements get new owners. The element of magic:twinkle star loyalty: scootaloo honesty: apple bloom generosity: sweetie belle laughter: candy pie kindness:dinky doo and screwball. Cmc: apple bloom replacement: lolly pie. Scoot:lightning hope. Sweetie Belle: bunnyshy.
1. new elements part 1

OK I was looking something on dinky doo. up And spotted something that I have based this on. ''A short time ago in equestria a young unicorn made went to pony ville to help with the summer suns celebration and to make friends. She didn't and went searching things on elements of harmony and nightmare moon. She meet 5 ponies and they helped her have friends and defeat nightmare moon turning her back to Luna. But Luna was said to return into nightmare moon on the fourth summer suns celebration." We zoom out and see a young unicorn cutie mark as 3 twinkling stars. her purple mane as bright as the sun that shimmered on ribbon in hair, blue eyes with no black which is weird. she picked the book up with her horn which was glowing bright blue like her eyes and it made the book glow blue and fly into her cutie mark printed saddle bag. she ran to the castle and up a fight of stairs. she groan at half way saying

''man i wish i was an alicorn like twilight'' she got to the top at last wondering why the library was near the top floor. she burst through the door yelling

''flame! flame! oh flame...what you doing down there'' she said looking at the fallen over fire cat with bright emerald eyes

''well...when you burst through the door i was behind it and the door slammed into my face-meow''

''oh sorry, do you know where that nightmare moon book is'' as she went through the books with her magic. flame got up and ran up her laddar to the top of the shelf and when through the books and found the book the mare was looking for.

''twinkle star its here'' the mare now named twinkle star looks up and saw it using her magic to take it from the fire cat and bring to it one of the stands. she read it only to find it had the same info as the book she read earlier. she then said

''flame get your pen and paper''

''fine...'' she did and as twinkle spoke she writes on it, here's a copy

_dear princess __Luna_

_i found some shocking news, your body and mind will be turned into the wicked mare of darkness, nightmare moon. i don't want this to happen and i'll do anything to turn you back if it does_

_your student, twinkle star_

''OK send it''

''OK...water song!'' a blue bird which is called water song appeared on flame's paw and toke the letter and disappeared. a while later water song reappeared with a letter in her beak. flame took the letter and read it out

_dear twinkle star, my night student_

_i understand what your saying because i already can feel it as the summer suns celebration is only 1 days away. i want you to go to pony ville and find the new owners of the elements of harmony as they gone and went back to where they were before. find them and as a cover i want you to help with the summer suns celebration preparing it. the night guards will be there soon_

_princess Luna, princess of the night_

as Luna had said the night guards were they soon fulling a cart for her to sit in. she got in and new that she was going to stay with her older sister who was now 16 when she was 12 when it happened. she got off and thanked the night guards who flew off. as she walk along with flame she saw a pink skin and purple haired pony coming. dark greenish-blue eyes. with two candy in wrappers as her cutie mark. flame said

''you should say hello'' the pink pony made it to her and twinkle nervously said

''er..hi..'' the pony jumped quite high screaming. then darted

''OK that was weird'' she looked at flame asking ''OK whats first on the list''

''food so we go to sweet apple acres'' she did and when she got there she saw a yellow pony around her age whose hair was red and eyes orange-gold. cutie mark as a red apple with green leaf on to and on the apple was a blossom most likely an apple blossom. she had a cowboy's hat with a ribbon link to it on. she was bucking a apple tree. she went over and introduced herself

''my name is twinkle star and im here to check on the food'' the yellow cowgirl mare looked behind herself and instantly grab twinkle's hoof.

''way hello miss star my names apple bloom and im in change on this place well after my brother and sister...'' she then grab a triangle instrument and hit it yelling ''ya'll we've got company'' the whole apple family came running bringing apple everything you can think of. she introduced them saying

''apple fritter. apple bumkin. apple pie'' she paused after a while of apple names then started again

''big Macintosh, apple jack, babs seed, baby seed and granny smith wake up granny smith we got company'' granny smith woke up and walk other then twinkle star

''um i got lots to do so i can't stay'' baby seed a little brown filly with red mane and tale said her bright green eyes said

''sorry'' they all signed. twinkle signed and said

''fine...''

* * *

later

''er i ate to much pie...'' groaned twinkle ''so whats next''

''weather there meant to be a Pegasus pony named scootaloo doing it''

''well she not doing much of a job of it'' she looked at the sky seeing it covered in clouds. at that minute a orange Pegasus pony with purple hair and eyes and a cutie mark of a purple and orange lighting bolt with wings. her wings slightly smaller then most pegasi. the Pegasus looked next to her and said

''sorry let me fix this for you'' she said getting a cloud and jumped on it causing a lot of rain to fall from it and on to twinkle soaking her but got rid of the mud that had got on her pure white coat from when the Pegasus landed on her. then she flow around her making her hair go fuzzy. the mare laughed and fell over so did flame. she got up and said

''i supposed your scootaloo''

''yep the one and only'' she jumped on a cloud

''so why isn't the sky clean''

''i been practicing to join the wonder bolts like my adoptive sister rainbow dash''

''ok now its hard to believe that rainbow dash is your adoptive sister and the wonder bolts wouldn't take a pegasus who couldn't even keep to sky clear for a day''

''well i can clear the sky in 5 seconds flat''

''prove it'' scoot (scootaloo's nickname) pulled a face and then flow to clear the sky and to twins (twinkle's nickname) was shocked when she saw that scootaloo did it.

''your a laugh twinkle star'' twinkle was even more shocked that scootaloo knew her name but when with it

''so whats next on the list flame''

''singing done by sweetie belle'' they went to the town hall to see a white unicorn practicing her song. her mane was pink and purple (still like it was when she was a filly same with scootaloo and dinky) her cutie mark as a pink heart with a bell in it and notes around it. her eyes are closed. twinkle goes over and the mare hearing the hoof steps stops singing and opens her green eyes. sees twinkle's fuzzy mane and screams in shock

''what happened to your mane. i better get you to rarity'' she drag twinkle to her home (can't remember spelling of the name) where a white unicorn with purple mane and tale and blue eyes was getting the decorations ready. she notice sweetie belle and twinkle (yes i think most have figure it out so i did it)

''sweetie belle who is this who got the same poofy hair as twilight had when she first appeared in pony ville''

''ur i don't really know her name yet rarity but she need a mane sorting out''

''thats easy'' she got twinkle into a lot of changing clothes but eventually when to gets some rubies like she did with twilight because she put a emerald on the dress. twinkle getting scared ran off to where she could get the next step of the preparing. flame ran after her and went she stop to walk slowly flame did to

''so whats next''

''feeding of the song birds so their ready to sing''

''ok'' they walked around and found two ponies around her age. one was a grayish-purple unicorn with bring yellow hair and golden eyes. her magic floating some muffins. the grayish-purple unicorn had 3 muffins on her flank as her cutie mark. the other one was a pink earth pony with purple and white mane and weirdly spiral purple eyes and her cutie mark was a baseball and screw but the strange thing was that she was floating! her was moving her hoofs oddly and pieces of food was appears for the birds. she went over and the birds flow away. she signed and said sorry. the floating earth pony knowing that she had been caught flow down. twinkle then said

''i was here to see how the feeding was going and it was great so good work. my names twinkle star''

''im screwball. daughter of futtershy and discord and best friend of dinky. friend of the old cutie mark crusaders and nyx''

''im dinky daughter of derpy the best and clumsiest Pegasus in town''

''well the creatures will be back soon so im on my way to my sister's''

''bye'' the other two said. she walked to golden oak library. she knocked on the door but two her surprise a black unicorn mare about her age wearing a purple vest and glasses. her cutie a shield and moon in it. then her sister twilight appeared saying

''nyx who is it''

''i don't kn...''

'''wait a minute twinkle star?'''

''its me twilight'' as the two hug nyx looked confused and said

''OK how you and mum know each other''

''wait...did you just say that twilight was your mum.''

''yes she adopted me''

''well im her sister twinkle star well twinkle's isn't my birth first name its star but i wanted it like that''

''OK...so your my aunt star...?''

''yes nyx''

''OK...come in'' twinkle went in. and nyx toke off her vest and glasses showing wings and dragon eyes.

''OK twilight whats with nyx's eyes and why is she an alicorn''

''well twinkle i think i know why your here and well nyx's is nightmare moon's reincarnation and on the summer suns celebration i think that she and Luna your mentor i think will join together and become nightmare moon but i hope that when she turned back that both turn back not just Luna''

''yea i here to find the new holders of the elements and defeat nightmare moon so i try my best to turn both back'' nyx was scared you could see it in her face

* * *

later in the town hall

every pony was there ready for Luna and celestia's to appear. nyx was being to fade making both twilight and twinkle worry. at that moment of the calling for celestia and Luna they didn't appear and at that moment a growl was heard and nyx vanished. then a flash of dark purple appear and on the platform was nightmare moon. the guards try to get rid of her but failed. after nightmare moon vanished, twinkle ran out and was followed by the old cmc dinky screwball and candy pie who had introduced herself earlier to twinkle. twilight stay and met with her friends telling them what happened and told them to stay and let the younger ones do it as they were link to the elements now only twinkle had to find it out.

* * *

ok i hope you like and not a hint but yes both screwball and dinky are the element of kindness one reason dinky very kind to her mom reason two screwy has the kindness element in her blood because discord's her dad and futtershy's her mum


	2. new elements part 2

ok part two, just in case you don't remember the characters i'll tell ya'll (lol apple family talk)

twinkle star. in truth her names just star but as she got older she wanted it with twinkle. element of magic. twilight's little sister almost 4 years younger then twilight. same age as the old cmc, screwball and dinky. year older then candy. earned her cutie mark: not telling because ya'll will find out later. her eyes are without their blackness like the eyes of the baby or anime ones

scootaloo. one of the old cmc. rainbow dash's adoptive sister. big adoptive sister of lighting hope. wonder bolt wannabe. element of loyalty.

sweetie belle. one of the old cmc. rarity's sister. element of generosity (hope i spell that right)

apple bloom. one of the old cmc. one of the huge apple family. element of honesty. apple jack's and big mac's sister. aunt of apple blossom (find out who she is later)

candy pie. pinkie's sister. element of laughter. loves candy and parties but can't cook and isn't a party arranger. more serious then pinkie. cutie mark of 3 candy pieces

screwball. daughter of discord. child of chaos. half of the element of kindness, other half's dinky (tell ya about this later) older sister of zany and bunnyshy (sorry whoever i used zany from)

dinky. daughter of derpy. sight derped eyes. other half of the element of kindness. loves muffins and her mama.

cutie mark crusaders new

lolly pie. not party crasy like her sisters pinkie and lolly more like her other sisters (my names for them not real) limestone pie and sandstone pie though not cold. wants her cutie mark badly just like apple bloom had.

lighting hope. can't fly like her two sister (one real,one adoptive...) wants to fly and get her cutie mark just as bad as scootaloo and her friends did at her age. is 8.

bunnyshy. daughter (was planing on using her as sister but change mind) of futtershy and discord. only one without her fathers abilities only thing different is her eyes, spirals and the fact that she an alicorn but her wings are one blue normal pegasi wing and the others a black bat wing. shy and afraid to go school at frist due to the fact she different. had normal unicorn magic.

bullies

ruby tiara. diamond tiara's sister. cutie mark of a ruby tiara like her name sake.

golden spoon. sliver spoon's sister. cutie mark of a golden spoon. ruby's best friend

other characters

apple blossom. daughter of cheeralee and big mac. baby so no cutie mark. has freckles

zany. only son of discord and futtershy. red spiral eyes. chaotic powers. baby. apple blossom's play mate.

ok now for when i do something for the episode based on baby cakes heres the charaters im planning on using

skyla (ok now i know everyone by now knows skyla) baby alicorn daughter of the candace of shining armor

crystal heart twin of skyla unicorn looks like her father but with her mothers eyes.

* * *

twinkle burst into the library scaring spike and flame who were sorting the books out

''wha...whats wrong twinks'' (nickname) said the fire cat

''its luna and nyx...they...turn back into nightmare moon but with this one having a shield around luna's mark...i have to stop her and get them back...'' she said holding back tears that were coming about her niece and mentor. at that moment she saw a very fast flash on purple and orange and was knocked over with scoot on her. scoot was saying stuff like are you a spy, why did nyx turn back into nightmare moon.

''guys it was predicted and i happened to read about it and i wanted to save them'' tears were falling now. sweetie belle who was behind scoot and next to apple bloom notice this and rubbed the tears away from twinkles eyes

''its okay we'll save them''

she nodded and told them that they had to re find the elements and become the new owners then she notice

''wait 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..their are 7 of us how that work?...well we'll finger it out''

* * *

everfree forest

they entered and slowly walk into a river with a sea monster splashing and crying, sweetie belle went up to him and said

''whats wrong?''

''my mustache a dark wave chop it off'' sweetie belle went up to him and grab one of his scales and chop of half of her tale the purple side. and used her magic to attract it to the sea monster. he stop splashing and let them cross.

after a while they came across a manticore, they went to attack while screwy and dinky turn to stop them, screwy teleported in front of them stopping them saying

''would you stop?'' she went up the beast and dinks followed and dinks nuzzled his paw asking him to show it to them, it had a thorn in it. screwy sign and used her powers to make it vanish. (trying to make a way for them to both be the kindness element)

they went past it and started walking up a cliff which just happened to break and they begin falling down a slope. all of them got to safety with help from screwy and scootaloo not including apple bloom and twinkle star. apple bloom grabbed twinkle's hoof as she almost fell down to cliff. she said after noticing something

''let go and ya will be safe''

''are you crazy''

''no ah aren't and ah know ya will be fine'' twinkle nodded and let go falling then was grabbed by scootaloo and screwball who were waiting for her drop as apple bloom jump down by ledges which twinkle wouldn't have been able to do.

they went back into the forest and after a while were crowned by ghostly trees (i hope you know what i mean). they screamed but then heard laughter coming from one place, candy pie. they stared at her and she told them to laugh and the trees scariness would vanish through a song. they got to the old castle and twinkle not realizing that the bridge was broken again. nearly fall down if it weren't for screwy who used her powers to bring her back up.

''how we meant to cross'' said a bouncing candy. scoot show candy her wings and took off to fix the bridge only to be found by 3 dark version of the wonder bolts trying to make her forget her friends but she wouldn't leave her friends and re fixed the bridge

they went inside and saw the 5 places elements and twinkle knew that the last one wouldn't appear without friendship. a newly formed nightmare moon appeared and said

''the last element wouldn't appear aunt twinkle their is know way'' twinkle realized that despite the truth that her mentor had the power nyx had the control.

''nyx your not evil and never is luna so please turn back''

''don't call me that annoying foals name''

''nyx we turn you and luna back you did nothing to become this way''

the other mares knew what to do and got into arrangement

''element of laughter is candy pie. showing us there is a way to beat fears by laughter, the laughter element broke up into sheads and went to the pink mare

''element of honesty is apple bloom. saying the truth through the fall making me believe her'' the honesty broke up like the laughter had and went to the yellow mare

''loyalty is scootaloo, not forgetting her friends'' like the others

''generosity is sweetie belle, helping a sea monster by given up part of her tail'' she notice that before she said kindness that it had split it two

''and kindness is screwy and dinky. both helping a hurt manticore'' she two kindness elements broke into sheads and wrap around the two.

''but you don't have magic''

''yes we do as this mares help me through this and are my very first friends apart from my siblings and mentor''

the magic element appear and went to twinkle and a rainbow wrapped around nightmare moon turning her back it a a grown up alicorn and a 12 year old one who appear slightly smaller. celestia appear to thank them and luna ran up to twinkle and said

''thank you my student i knew you cloud do it''

* * *

ok finished sorry for the wait i had forgot and if it bad then i did it late to i had to be up after a while


	3. new cutie mark crusarders

ok im going strainge to episode 12 meaning this probably won't be in seasons and i when strainge to 12 cause non of the before episodes when well with me i could have done winter wrap up but didn't feel like it cause i wanted to add the 3 new cmc in to it

* * *

we see 3 rows of pony with cutie marks then we see a mare called cheerailee teaching about cutie marks, a poofy haired filly that was pink with purple mane was writing notes about the lesson then hear 'psst' then again when she ignored it. she looked at the filly next to her. this filly was red with a white mane and tail her cutie mark as a ruby tiara, she was holding a note and she looked to the other way to a golden coated filly with sliver mane and tail, wearing glasses and had a cutie mark of a golden spoon. the pink filly got the message and went to grab the note and as soon as it was in her mouth, mrs cheerailee called

''candy pie what are you doing'' she drop the note mumbling. the teacher saw the note and saw that it was blank then went back to her desk as the red filly whispered

''like somepony i know'' candy looked at her flank that was blank, as she filly left with her best friend baby seed who was a brownish orange filly with light pink mane and tail and orange eyes.

''aw don't worry ya get your cutie mark soon candy'' she said noticing that candy wasn't bouncing like she would normally.

''hey baby seed?''

''yea?''

''why don't you live with your sister and parents''

'' 'cause i like it here where its calm unlike in manehatten where its too loud to hear ya self think''

''ok'' then out of no where came ruby tiara and golden tiara doing this weird hoof thing that their sisters did when they were this age.

''well well here the only two blank flanks in the class''

''well don't worry you'll stay like that forever'' said golden

''your still invited to go to the cute-ceanera im having this weekend''

* * *

sugar cube corner

''but pinkie lolly i can't go to the cute-ceanera with a blank flank''

''now its ok candy my friends apple bloom and her old cmc friends all had the same issue as you''

''but they now have their cutie marks'' at that moment a 4 year old pumpkin pie appeared mixing cake mix with her magic

''are you just going to whine about it'' then her twin pound cake appear flapping his wings

''yea whining not going to get you anywhere''

* * *

cute ceanera.

candy tried her hardest to get a cutie mark before the party but failed at doing so. when she saw the two bullies at the party she grab a table cloth and put it over her back as a dress it had been annoying to know that she was now the last blank flank in the class as baby seed had earned her cutie mark in apple tree growing showed by a apple tree seed.

''well well isn't it the blank flank''

''er...im not a blank flank any more i got my mark''

''well then show it'' said golden spoon

''er if it show it then everypony would look at me not you, im leaving bye'' she ran to the door and tripped on her table cloth dress causing it to come off and everypony to see her blank flank.

''wow that is it great cutie mark not because your a blank flank'' candy felt tears come to her eyes when she heard

''don't call her a blank flank''

''what?''

''i said don't call her a blank flank'' said a pink filly with purple eyes and rainbow hair as a yellow unicorn filly appear having her eyes shut tight, pink mane. she open her eyes revealing blue spirals then everypony gasp at her noticing her wings, one black bat the other a normal blue Pegasus wing.

''why are you defending her''

''cause we're...'' they show their flanks the alicorn had shyly show her while the other bravely showed hers. both had blank flanks

''omg your blank flanks too i thought i was the only one''

''so did we''

* * *

the three sat at a table introducing them selves starting with candy

''im candy pie and i love candy!'' they laugh at her friendly. the pink pegasus was next

''lighting hope i want to be like my sisters and be able to fly'' she said looking at her tiny wings upset. the alicorn mumbled

''im bunny...shy daughter of futtershy and discord but only have my daddy's...parts..'' showing her eyes and wings ''not powers...yet i have normal unicorn powers though''

''its ok candy she just shy like her mom but can be sneaky like her dad sometimes even though she hasn't found her powers yet''

''hey lighting don't tell her that'' said bunnyshy blushing.

''hey how about we be the new cutie mark crusaders and earn our marks''

''that's sound like fun''

* * *

ok their ya go yes maybe in the future bunny will earn her daddy's magic


End file.
